


Illusion

by Anonymous



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, and tbh i wanna see multiple versions of this so please anyone, can someone please make a fanfic about this, fanfic prompt, im cravin' it, its just a prompt ive been thinking for a while, just wanna post this since i seriously cannot write a good story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 41
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: It's kind of a prompt I've been thinking for a while, and since I can't write good fanfic/s I thought I need to share it and let others who love this do their own.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: Anonymous Fics





	Illusion

**Author's Note:**

> Please, someone- someone make a fanfic about this. I'm begging you, I could kneel if you want me too.

An AU where Techno gone into a coma and he dreams a man named Dream. That continue for about a month; he eventually fall in love with Dream and in the end he wakes up searching for the man he love.

**Author's Note:**

> If someone is interested on writing a fanfic about this particular prompt, no need to tag or mention me. But please, someone (｡╯︵╰｡)
> 
> -It's actually up to you (who will write a fanfic about this prompt) how you will gonna end the story.


End file.
